Vampire Naruto
by Cindy2k3
Summary: Naruto was adopted to a very pure breed aristocratic family that only consist a boy, Kaname. Naruto was then transformed into a vampire like his adopted brother and for some reason doesn't trust people unless they're his precious people. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As a 7 year old Naruto ran through Konoha at night from an angry mob of civilians and ninjas, somebody was watching the scene with disgust in his red glowing eyes.

When Naruto was cornered into an ally he cowered against the walls and closed his eyes waiting for the pain as he heard the yells from the mob.

He opened his eyes and saw someone in front of him.

The person was a boy who looks to be his age, brown hair with matching brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black ribbon loosely yet tied around his neck as a necktie, white socks that stopped below his knee, black dress shoes and he wore a black trench coat that stops around his ankle has a lot of pockets on it and around the waist was a black belt to tighten the coat around his person.

The boy looked at Naruto a bit then back at the mob.

"Brat! Are you a demon lover?"

"Yeah! If you are then you're going to die like that demon brat!"

"Get out of the way!"

The villagers yelled out to the boy as some glared at the boy while the rest glared at the cowering blond boy; however the unknown boy just stood there unfazed at the situation in front of him.

'What is he doing? If he doesn't get out of the way he'll get hurt because of me.' Naruto thought to him self, worried for the boy in front of him.

"Why would I? Why would I let you hurt a child?"

"Child my ass! He's a fucking demon! He killed a lot of people and he still lives!"

"We should kill the demon for his sins!"

"Sins? You people shouldn't be talking about sins. Beating up a child to dull your sorrows of the people you have lost."

That just caused the mob to get more angrier than before.

"Lets get'em!" One of the villagers yelled as they charged to the two kids.

However before they could land a hand on them a few people appeared.

"What's going on here?" The Hokage commanded with a few Anbu behind him causing the mob as they began to back up a few steps.

The mob quickly turned and ran away as the ninjas just teleported away before they could get caught.

"Hokage-sama, do you want us to catch them?" Asked an Anbu, with a weasal mask.

"No, leave them be. For now we have to help little Naruto and the young boy." The Hokage said calmly as he turned to the two said kids.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The third asked as he walked toward the said scared blond.

"Y-yeah, thanks to that person,"Pointing at the quiet boy, "he stopped them before they could hit me." Naruto had a smile on his face.

The third smiled back at the boy and ruffled his hair. He picked Naruto up and carried him in one of his arms as he turned around to look at the black haired boy.

"Thank you very much for what you have done for Naruto." The third patted the boy's head in thanks.

"Thank you" Naruto said cutely with his big blue eyes staring at the unknown boy.

"You're welcome"

"Jiji, is it okay for me to treat him to ramen as thanks for saving me?" The third nodded with a smile on his face.

"Tell Teuchi-san that it's on me."

"Okay" Naruto excitedly jumped out of the Hokage's hold and landed on the ground close to the black haired boy.

"Come on, we'll eat at Ichiraku ramen. They're the best ramen you could ever eat." Naruto dragged the unknown boy toward the said place, Ichiraku ramen.

"You're strange." The boy said to Naruto as they were close to Ichiraku's. Naruto stopped walking after hearing the comment and looked at Kaname with a teary look on his face.

"S-strange? T-that's m-m-mean."

"I apologize, let me rephrase the sentence. You are a bit different from people. They do not drag strangers to lunch before properly meeting eachother."

"Oh," Naruto had a sheepish smile on his face as he continued to drag him to Ichiraku's. "then my Name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hakage. What's your name?"

"Kaname, Kaname Kuran."

They then were in front of Ichiraku and Naruto was the first one to go in.

"Teuchi, can I have 6 big bowls of chicken?"

"Coming right up. Are you going to be paying for it this time?"

"No, jiji said it's on him." Naruto said happily as he sat on the stools with Kaname sitting next to him.

"You must be really happy." Ayame said as she came in with some ingredients in her hands.

"Yep, jiji is always helping me along with Teuchi and you and now Kaname."

"Kaname?"

"Yep, he saved me from the mob a couple of minutes ago." Naruto jestured to Kaname.

"Thank you for saving Naruto, my name's Ayame while this here" Jesturing her father. "is my father, Teuchi."

"Kaname Kuran."

"Do you want something to eat?" Ayame asked.

"No thank you, I ate already before I came across the scene where Naruto-san was running from a mob."

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Kaname walked out of the shop Naruto began to ask Kaname questions.<p>

"Why were you out so late?"

"I was just bored so I just thought of having a night walk."

"How come I don't see you around the village?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't like the sun."

"Really? I like the sun sometimes." Naruto said a bit sadly with a sad smile on his face.

"Why?" Kaname said a bit curiously also.

"... No reason" Naruto said hesitantly.

Kaname then became more curious of Naruto because of his hesitation to answer such a simple answer.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked happily again.

"I don't feel like answering."

"Eh, how come?" Naruto whined.

"..."

"Fine, don't tell me." Naruto whined looking away from Kaname.

Kaname took a quick glance to see a cute pout causing Kaname to have amusement in his eyes.

"Why is it...?" Kaname hesitated to ask Naruto something.

"Hm?"

"Why is it that the villagers tried to attack you and why is it that they called you a demon and such?"

"I don't know, they always tried to attack me after I left the orphange." Naruto said emotionlessly at the word 'orphange' as he stopped walking.

Kaname heard the tone of his voice and took another glance at Naruto, as he stopped walking also, to see no emotion in his eyes.

'Hollow' Was what Kaname could describe of how it looked. 'Why is he like this? Why is it that the boy changes expressions? Why is it that he makes me so curious about him?'


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are wondering if it's yaoi.**

**No, it's not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Monthes after Naruto and Kaname's meeting,

Naruto once again was running away from a mob of villagers and ninjas.

"Come back here, you demon brat!"

"You won't escape this time!"

"Die!"

'Why won't they just leave me alone?' Naruto yelled to him self mentally.

Naruto tripped on to his feet, landing face first causing blood on his forehead.

Naruto groaned and tried to get up but stopped when he felt cold metal near his neck and a body sitting on his back.

"Demon brat, why don't you give the village a favor" The ninja raised his kunai above his head toward Naruto's neck. "and die!"

Naruto waited for the pain to come but it never came as he felt the weight of his back.

"Wha the-? Let go!" Naruto heard.

Naruto turned to see Kaname taking a hold of the ninja's hands with just one hand and through him toward the mob. The shinobis jumped away so they won't be squished, but some of the civilians were to slow so they were squished by the thrown ninja.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Naruto smiled at him giving Kaname a good view of his wounded forehead.

When Kaname saw Naruto's blood his eyes turned red for a moment. Naruto noticed but left it be for now.

"Come along." Kaname walked away from the mob, who was tending the poor ninja and injured people, with Naruto behind him.

'What is he?' Naruto thought as he continued to follow him.

They both ended up in a forest near a beautiful water fall.

"Sit" Was what Kaname said to Naruto.

Naruto did as he said and sat on his butt waiting to see what would happen next to see Kaname sitting in front of him.

"Kaname-nii?" Naruto used the name he has been calling him after a few months of being near Kaname.

"Naruto, you should be careful of the mob."

"I know but they won't stop bothering me. They would barg in to my apartment and attack me or chase me." Naruto whinned.

Kaname frowned at what he have heard.

"Is that so... Do you want them to continue?"

"No" Naruto instantly said.

"What are you going to do? What is your goal?" Kaname asked trying to control himself before he does something he might regret.

"Where did all these questions come from?"

"Nothing just curious."

"Um..." Naruto thought. "I don't know, at first I want them to acknowledge me but... I want to be a really strong ninja." Naruto had an emotionless look on his face, that Kaname would sometimes see.

"... How about I adopt you and train you?" Kaname hesitated.

"Huh?"

"I mean I'll ask the Hokage if I could adopt you. If he agrees then I will train you to be a really strong ninja and they might end up acknowledging you."

Naruto thought and said blandly. "... I don't need their acknowledgement."

"Then why do you want to be a ninja?"

"I... I want to protect the people that are precious to me." Naruto blushed thinking it was an embarrassing answer.

"Then it's settled I'll ask the Hokage after I clean that wound." Kaname said as he held Naruto's head so Naruto was facing his face.

The next thing Naruto knew he felt someone's tongue on his wound.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Naruto questioned when Kaname moved away from him and saw a hint of blood on his lips as his eyes turned red for a moment again.

"I was cleaning your wound." Kaname said as he licked his lips to clean off the blood.

As he did so Naruto saw fangs then connected the dots of what he knows of him.

"Kaname-nii? Your a...vampire?"

"... Why would you say that?" Kaname said as he looked at Naruto.

"W-well I saw your eyes turned red a little, you drank my blood, you don't come out of the sun and um...I saw your fangs." Naruo said.

Kaname looked at Naruto for a few seconds then sighed.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." Kaname looked into his eyes. "Are you scared?"

Naruto smiled a bit. "No, I don't care if you are a vampire or not, Kaname-nii is Kaname-nii."

"..." Kaname was surprised at his response but then had a little smile on his face.

"Then let's go to the Hokage's office." Kaname held Naruto instantly on his back making the said blond curious.

Then the next thing Naruto knew they were in the Hokage's office.

"Wow! That was cool!" Naruto exclaimed causing the Hokage to jolt at his desk whyen he was to busy trying to finish his paper work.

"N-Naruto, K-Kaname-san, what are you two doing here and h-how did you both get here?" The Hokage asked after calming down.

"That would be explained tomorrow morning. We came here to ask you something." Kaname said plainly.

"Oh? And what is that?" The third said curiously.

"Kaname-nii wants to adopt me." Naruto said excitedly.

The third stared at Kaname curiously. "Is this true, Kaname-san?"

"I suppose so, Hokage-sama." The answer caused the old man to smile but was a bit upset on something on the inside.

'Great more paper work.'

"I'm glad at the news."

The third pulled out an adoption sheet and pased it to Kaname who took it.

"You just have to fill this out and Naruto could be your adopted little brother."

Kaname just nodded with a happy Naruto standing next to him.

* * *

><p>When they finished with everything Kaname walked to his home with Naruto following behind him.<p>

As they walked Naruto saw a _really_ huge black mansion with a large fence surrounding it.

"Wow" was what Naruto could say after seeing how huge the place was.

"Welcome Naruto to your new home." Kaname said jesturing to the mansion.

They both went through the gates and saw a beautiful garden of red rose bushes and a water fountain, but he couldn't have a good view of it thanks to the night sky.

"Cool. Kaname-nii, are you rich or something?" Naruto said curiously as he looked around himself as they walked toward the manor.

"I suppose. I live a long time so I have saved a lot of money also I'm the last pure breed vampire alive along with my young sister, Yuki." 'And soon you will be too.' He mentally added in his head.

They then entered the manor to see a couple of servents lined up in two rows.

One row has 3 maids in maid clothes as the other side has 3 male servents in waiter clothes and two twin men in butler clothes was standing in front of them between the rows.

"Welcome back young master Kuran." They all said at the same times as they all bowed and/or curtseyed to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 years later,

Naruto was sleeping in a huge room on a king sized bed under a blanket.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's dream<em>

_A 7 year old Naruto was walking inside the mansion for the first time and was given a tour by a male servant, Akatsuki Kain._

_It took almost half an hour till the end of the tour._

_"...and this is where your room is, which is right across from Master Kuran's room." Akatsuki said as he bowed to Naruto._

_Naruto saw a room next to his own. "Who's room is that?"_

_"That's Mistress Yuki's room." Akatsuki answered calmly. Naruto nodded in understanding._

_"Yo! Akatsuki what are ya doing?"_

_"What does it look like? I'm showing our guest around the manor." Akatsuki said, as he turned around to see his blonde cousin walking toward them with a big smile on his face._

_"Oh yeah, I forgot." The servant said as he sheepishly scratching the back of his head._

_"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself._

_"Hey, my name is Hanabusa Aido, cousin of this cold person." Hanabusa said pointing at Akatsuki._

_"Cousins?"_

_"Sadly, yes." Akatsuki sighed._

_"Hey!" Hanabusa exclaimed, but was ignored by his cousin while Naruto was a bit startled by his raise of voice._

_"If he bothers you, please call me and I will take him away." Akatsuki stated while Naruto just nodded in understanding._

_"Hey!" Hanabusa exclaimed again. Naruto chuckled a little nervously._

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a slight push from someone and began to wake up.<p>

"Master Naruto, please wake up." A female voice said. "Today's your team placement."

"Alright Ruka, I'm awake. Please draw me a bath, then you can go back to bed. It's not good for vampires to be touched by sunlight." Naruto said as he sat up looking at one of the three maids in the manor.

"Of course" She curtseyed before walking toward the door that holds Naruto's personal bathroom.

Naruto stood up and stretched. He seems to only wear black shorts, a choker with a rosario cross around his neck and a matching small rosario cross earring dangling on his left ear with both having a red-blood jewel in the center of them, where the two lines intercept.

So that means if someone were to pass by they would see the 12 year old's slightly tan upper body. He was decently well built but people wouldn't notice because he would usually wear baggy clothes.

Naruto then walked toward his closet and pulled out his usual orange jumpsuit.

'Good-bye jumpsuit.' He threw his jumpsuit aside to throw away. He then looked into his closet in thought. 'Hm... Ah! Got it.'

Naruto pulled out some clothing along with a few accessories and a pair of shoes. Just then Ruka walked out of the bathroom and curtseyed to him before she left to rest.

After a while of getting ready for the day Naruto walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and using another towel to dry it off.

When Naruto finished changing into the new outfit he choose to wear from now on along with his choker and earring.

Naruto wore a long black ankle length coat that have a lot of pockets, buckles and zippers with a white silky shirt underneath it. The jacket was half way zipped up, so people could see his white silky shirt and a hint of his muscles if they pay extra close attention. He wore black pants that was a bit baggy for him but fits his person perfectly, which happened to match his jacket, he also wore black calf length boots that had many buckles to match the whole outfit.

'Now for the last piece.' He pulled out a black headband and tied it around his left arm a few inches below his shoulder.

He walked up to a body sized mirror and nodded in approval at his appearance.

'Excellent' Naruto smirked in approval.

He then realized something and sighed before he went back to the bathroom.

He took a glass cup from the corner of his sink and cleaned it before filling it with water. He opened a cabinet that was above the sink and took out a small glass container of red pills, and took one while he placed the item in his pocket.

He looked at the tablet before swollowing it before drinking the whole glass of water in a gulp.

He sighed. 'I hate doing this everyday.'

He then placed the glass back near the sink and left for the academy.

* * *

><p>In the Academy,<p>

Naruto was the first in class and he was happy abut it. He likes being alone when outside of the mansion, it bothers him when he has to act stupid infront of people he don't trust.

The only people that knows about him like the people in the mansion is Teuchi, Akane, Iruka and the third Hokage.

He also trust some other people but he don't think they should know about his secret yet.

Naruto yawned before leaning back against his seat with both his arms behind his head.

After a while Naruto was a sleep as a bunch of students walked into the classroom. As Naruto slept a couple of students walked inside and were shocked to see Naruto's new appearance. In a second they thought it was a new student, but they then saw the whisker marks on his face recognizing the blonde.

"Is that Naruto?" One of them exclaimed.

"That can't be" Another spoke.

"It has to be, you see the whispers marks on his cheeks?"

Naruto began to stir, but his movements were small so people didn't notice and continued to talk about his appearance. He woke up but didn't feel like moving so he just layed back and listened to the students comments about his new attire, as some bagan to fill in the classroom.

He heard a few giving nice comments, as some were giving rude comments. The blonde just ignored them and began to fall asleep again. Not noticing a certain Uchiha sitting a seat away from him.

That is he tried before he heard a stampede coming towards their classroom, and it sounds like it's coming in fast. He had an idea of who made them.

_SLAM!_

"I'm first!" Two girls yelled out after slaming the door open.

"No, I'm first!" A blonde, known as Ino Yamanaka, called out.

"No! I'm first! So that mean's I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl, known as Sakura Haruno, called out back.

"Wait, I was here before you two so that mean's I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" A random fangirl of Sasuke's said.

"Same for me!"

"I should sit next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first than all of you!"

Naruto couldn't sleep at all, so he pretended that he just woke up and looked around lazily.

"Naruto?" Kiba said surprised to see the 'Dead Last'. "What are you doing here? And what's with the change of clothes?"

Naruto stared at Kiba, along with his partner Akamaru, who was under Kiba's jacket body hiding while his head was shown.

"I passed the test in a different way." Answering the first questioned. "And I thought of a new change of wardrobe."

Kiba was about to say something, when Shikamaru stated about Naruto. "You're a troublesome blonde." Over hearing Kiba and the little vampire's conversation.

"You have no idea." Naruto smirked as he replied.

The two didn't know how to reply so they continued their way to their seats.

Naruto then heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around and saw Sakura along with Sasuke's fangirls in their class walking up to his direction. He noticed that Sasuke sat on the third seat and the second seat was empty between them.

"Oh, they're fighting over that again." He said to himself.

He quickly watched as they fought over the seat with a bored expression.

He then heard Sakura's voice. "Hey, baka! Get out of my seat! I want to sit next to _my_ Sasuke!"

"How can this be _your_ seat? I have sat in this seat for a while and we don't even have assigned seats. Besides I don't remember Sasuke-san belonging to anyone, so you should not claim anyone yours unless they agreed to it."

That shocked everyone in the room. Usually he would listen to Sakura and such, but he did the opposite.

Sakura fumed walking away from him and sat on a spot where she can get away from Naruto but can still stare at Sasuke. Naruto smirked at this before glaring at the rest before they could demand the same thing, which they all slowly went to other empty seats.

Everyone began to whisper about how different Naruto's attitude is.

Naruto noticed that Iruka came into the class room and had a smirk on his face after Iruka called out for the third time using a jutsu to enlarge his head. Which made the students quiet down and sat on a spot.

"Now that everyone have sat down I will like to congratulate all of you for passing." He paused for all of them to cheer before they calmed down to here what they have been waiting for. "Now for the team placement. Team 1..."

As Iruka continued listing the teams he made it to Team 7.

"Team 7 will be consisted of Sakura Haruno," The said pinkette perked up and crossed her fingers in hopes to have a certain someone in her team. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura cheered that is before she banged her head against the table. "and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin Instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."

'Damn it, I got the fangirl!' Naruto thought loudly in his mind.

He ignored the rest of the teams' arrangements and unconsciously started to think of a certain long haired female vampire.

When he realized what he was thinking he shook his head. 'Why do I continuously think of her?'

Naruto then heard Iruka congratulate them all before leaving. Naruto then got ready to wait for 3 hours knowing the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi's record of tardiness.

* * *

><p>In Cross Academy,<p>

The sound of multiple female shrieks could be heard through out the school to the afternoon sun. All of the girls and a few boys from the Day class, in front of the Night class' dorms' gate.

"All of you! Get in line!" A certain silvered/white haired commanded, which was carried out but the said crowd. They all stood in a line, both sides, on the grass instead on the marbled entrance.

As if on cue the gate slowly opened to reveal the Night class students.

The Day class students screamed and waved their arms in the air to grab their crush's attention, at the same time staying on the grass as if there is an invisible wall between them and the Night class students.

As if they were the leaders of the Night class, Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran and Naruto Uzumaki Kuran were walking in front of the other Night class students. Kaname in the middle, Naruto to his right and Yuki to his left.

"Exactly when is the last day of school?" Naruto quietly asked Kaname.

"We have about two and a half weeks left, and yes the last day of the academy is today." Kaname answered.

"Is that so. It's been almost nine months since the last time I was in Konoha." Naruto thoughtfully said to himself as he used his right hand to run through his blonde hair, causing his fangirls to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto stretched his arms while yawning.

"Finally, it's such a pain to keep hearing their shrieks." Naruto said, plopping down on one of their couches.

"You should say that _after_ it's over." Kaname said coolly. "Now please stand up, it's time to go to the Academy." Naruto groaned before standing up.

"Isn't your birthday coming soon?" Yuki questioned.

"Huh? Oh yes, my 13th birthday is coming. That means I will need to find my first partner." Naruto said. "I wonded who will it be."

"Think about that later, it's time." They all were in front of the door in tuxedos and dresses, ready for the dance to celebrate the last day of school.

When they all walked out of the gates of the Night Dorm they saw girls and boys in formal clothes. All in line as always when they come out. They then heard all of them shout out a name of a night student to dance with them.

There was barely anyone callinh out Kabame and Yuki's name seeing as it's no secret that the two out of the three siblings are together. It took them a while to calm down after hearing that the two were engaged since birth.

As they all kept walking to the building that holds the party, the crowd follows them behind in a fine distance.

Throughout the party they were many who danced with each other, chat, ate, and watched others dance.

When it was midnight that's when a bunch of people were picked up by someone, including a few Night class students. As for the rest they all went to the chairman's office to say fair well to him.

"So it's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Naruto answered.

"Promise to come visit once in a while, ok?" He said as he starts to cry.

"Of course, and you are always welcome to come visit in our manor." Kaname said with a smile on his face.

"And why are you the one crying?!" Yuki exclaimed, with a couple laughing.

"Now, we must leave." Kaname said. All of them bowed/curtsied to the chairman, who bowed back.

"Good-bye" Naruto said as all of them did a few hand signs before they all teleported to the manor.

After a few minutes the chairman started to cry into his arms as he sat behind his desk.

* * *

><p>In the Kuran manor,<p>

When they all appeared in the living room, they saw another Naruto and Ruka standing in front of them with a calm expression in their faces.

"You can leave now" Naruto said to the two. The two nodded, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

After the two clones disappeared into smoke the other two, who are the originals had a headache from the memories the solid clones had kept since the day they were summoned which was eight monthes ago.

"We should all get changed." Kaname said, as he walked up the stairs with his siblings behind him.

"Of course, master." All the students/servants said at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the morning,<p>

"Master Naruto, please wake up. Today you have a mission." Ruka said as she slightly pushed his shoulder to wake him up.

There was a groan. "Mission?" After a few seconds of going through his memories given to him from his clone. "Ah yes. I remember now, I have a mission today to the land of waves."

When Ruka noticed Naruto stirring to sit up she got closer and helped him. However when Naruto suddenly got up when he noticed a warm hand touch his cool skin his eyes widened when he felt something soft against his lips. He saw wide milk chocolate colored eyes.

After a while they heard a few birds chirping in the window and when they finally progressed everything in their mind they quickly pulled apart both having red cheeks.

Naruto quickly got off the bed and immediately went to the bathroom as Ruka went out the room both closing the doors at the same time.

'That did not just happened.' They both thought to themselves before continuing their day after calming down.

* * *

><p>In the Hakage Tower,<p>

Everyone was in the office now starting to talk about the mission.

"Is everyone here?" The Hokage said.

"Not yet, Kakashi-sensei is late again." Sakura said.

As if on cue a poof of smoke appeared in the center of the room to reveal Kakashi, who just scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi, who winced at the high pitched voice.


End file.
